nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Church of Armentine the Great/Gospel of the Pers/Ignotus
Chapter 1 1:1 After Beli Eoi the Prophet laid down his pen, and Nujo, son of King Loegsa ascended the throne, and many decades passed, the world underwent a great transition. 1:2 The King of the World was an unrighteous man, unworthy even to lick clean the boots of the average worshipper, and he outright disgraced the Almighty in public, but the One looked past this. 1:3 Then, however, the King began to purposefully sin against the One, and did what no man should, including building a large, grand temple, so high it nearly crushed the rock beneath it underfoot. 1:4 Finally, Armentine could take no more, and It sent lightning down to smite the King’s Church, and the temple split into two, and caught fire, and the flaming pieces rained on to the earth, and one crushed the King, killing him. 1:5 And the Creator saw the royal man’s burning corpse, and took pity, for It could hear his screams in Ealjaee, so It extinguished the fire with rain, and turned the church’s remains to powder. 1:6 The One knew that something like this should never happen again, for It had killed the King, and broken It’s own commandment. 1:7 So firstly, the Almighty sent a great wave across the lands, that wiped out all whom it touched, which was all. 1:8 '''Then, the Almighty crumbled their cities, destroying the remains of civilization, until every house on the ground and boat in the sea was incinerated. '''1:9 Finally, the One recreated all the living animals, and gave them great advancement, so that, over many billions of years they would evolve into New Humans, for It had sprinkled over them the essence of the Old Humans, so that all would be descendants of the Old, yet at the same time not. 1:10 Now, mankind has begun again, and regretfully still has the Old Sins, and is dreadful, with very few even believing in It, and oppressing those who do. 1:11 Fortunately, the One has offered us much hope; a Savior is coming, and I, Byu, a wise prophet living in Mehrgarh, nearing my one-hundred eleventh birthday, have foreseen in visions that She will be the Sister of the One. 1:12 She will come to be born into a household of man, where the Almighty will have placed her strategically, and will be born to praise the God of Israel, who is called Yahweh. 1:13 However, the Savior shall not believe in Yahweh, or any conscious god, for that matter. Instead, She shall turn Herself away from dogma, until the Armentinians instruct Her to use Her powers to convert more, which She shall do, and then She shall bring about the end to sinners, and give the Earth of Paradise to Her brothers and sisters in faith, and I will not die until I see Her. Chapter 2 2:1 Blessed be the world, for She Who has come to save us is here! 2:2 I have not met Her, for I will die when I do. Do not be upset by that, though! I am nearing one hundred and thirty-one now, and am not afraid to go. 2:3 Jewel, as I seem to understand She is being called, was born to a couple of the tribe of Israel, on the seventeenth day of the first month eighteen years ago, but none had heard of Her. 2:4 Then, Per Ulysses discovered and converted our Savior not one year ago today, and already She is traveling the world, doing Her miracles, and approaching Merhgarh as I write. 2:5 Holy, holy, holy is the Almighty, for the day is here that we shall be saved! Chapter 3 3:1 I have met Jewel, but have not died. 3:2 She came to our land with great crowds of epic proportions following Her, and healed all those with afflictions She came across, preaching It’s holy word. 3:3 Immediately, in the midst of my praying and fasting season, I saw Her coming down the streets, Her hair of gold shining miraculously in the sun, and so great was my excitement I jumped from my window that I may touch Her robe and meet my Maker. 3:4 And I approached Her Highness, and touched Her robe, and felt the Spirit rise within me, but I did not die, and so great was my sadness that I fell to the ground and began to weep. 3:5 Yet She looked down at me with clear eyes, and spoke in a high voice, “Byu, do not weep, for I am here, and you shall not die.” 3:6 And I saw that She knew of me, so I flung myself at Her feet and began to worship and praise on high my devotion to the Almighty, until She said, “Byu, you are great, and blessed among men. In all My travels I have not met one of such great faith as ye, not even in the crowd following Me. I see that your worship is great, and your life holy, and you shall be My disciple, and hold the very keys of Heaven. What you sanctify on earth will be sanctified with the One, and what you curse on earth will be cursed with It.” 3:7 And Jewel, Sister of the One, put Her hand on my shoulder, and made me holy, and a Per, so I said to Her, “My Queen, I shall follow You to the end of the earth!” 3:8 So the Savior and I left Merhgarh, the place of my birth, with great crowds of converts following us and praising, and from on high Armentine Itself opened a space in the very fabric of the sky, through which a single, strong beam of light shone down upon us, and a Great Voice cried out, “Behold, Mortals, this is My Sister and Her comrade, and I am well pleased with them!” 3:9 '''So as We set off, Jewel touched me once more, and all the afflictions of my old age were cured. To think I once wished to die! '''3:10 It is late in my life, but the Almighty has finally delivered unto me my calling. Praise! Chapter 4 4:1 For many days Jewel and I walked without halting, through many lands, and the Spirit of the Almighty kept us without hunger or tiredness, and wherever we went She healed more and more of the sick, and more and more people joined the crowd following us. 4:2 '''Finally we came to the Bolan Pass, near my home, and there grew a garden, owned by a miserly atheist named Phillipus, and though the garden was usually green, an especial famine had killed its fruit this year. '''4:3 And Jewel stopped Us at the home of Phillipus, and though we were not tired, She pretended We were, and knocked on Phillipus’ door, which he opened. 4:4 Jewel said, “Please, sir, My companions and I have walked many miles, and are seeking refuge”, but Phillipus shut the door in Her face, and She was irritated. 4:5 '''So Jewel knocked again, and this time told him that She was the Sister of the One, whom Phillipus did not believe in, but he doubted Her. '''4:6 So to show Her sincerity, one of the men in the crowd behind Us, who had been born grievously deformed, with misshapen limbs, limped forward, and asked Jewel to cure him, which She did. 4:7 But Phillipus said She was a medical woman, and nothing more, and he did not believe. 4:8 Then a woman who was with child came also from the crowd, and she explained to us that she sensed her child had died in her womb. The moment Jewel touched her, she felt the baby within her stomach kick. 4:9 “It is a coincidence,” said Phillipus, “Nothing more.” 4:10 And though many more came from the crowd to have miracles performed on them, Phillipus did not believe, and finally, as the sun lowered in the west, said to Jewel, “If ye are really sister of the One, bring my garden to full bloom.” 4:11 So Jewel entered the Garden of Phillipus which had died, and touched every withering plant She came across, and they immediately grew heavy with seed. 4:12 After much time, for it was a large garden, She reached a large patch of ivy more ruined than any other plant in the field, and Phillipus said, “You have done well on the tests thus far presented. Bring my ivy to life, and You are truly the Sister of Armentine.” 4:13 And so Jewel stood at the edge of the patch of ivy, but did not enter its midst, and after much meditation, She clapped Her hands together, and immediately the ivy grew and grew, until it swallowed up the garden, and it was as though We were in a forest. 4:14 Immediately Phillipus fell to his knees, praising, “Ye are truly Sister of the Creator! Forgive me, O My Queen!”, and Jewel forgave him, and made Phillipus a Per and a disciple. 4:15 And I was angered by this decision, for I had been made Her apostle for my holiness, yet Phillipus had doubted and gained the title. 4:16 “I come not only to give praise to the righteous,” said Jewel, “but also to bring salvation to the unholy.” 4:17 And so We left the Garden of Phillipus, and all among Us had seen the miracle therein, and praised Heaven above. 4:18 One man was so glad at what he had seen, that he sang a hymn to Her and Her Sibling, and soon all the others joined him in it. 4:19 “You are truly a Savior!” they sang. 4:20 '''And from that day forward, Jewel has been referred to as “Ivy” in remembrance of the miracle at the Garden. Chapter 5 '''5:1 Next, Ivy and I, with Phillipus and the ever-growing crowd in pursuit, came to a settlement where a great plague had killed many, and left even more dying. 5:2 And when they saw who was in their midst, they cried out, “Oh, please, Savior, help us!”, and Ivy approached them, and cared for them, but they got no better. 5:3 So She stood in the center of their midst while they worshipped Her, and began to sing, and Her voice was heavenly in both beauty and power. 5:4 And as She sang, the sound of the music washed over the sick, and they jumped forth, cured, and began to dance for Her. 5:5 And when We left their lands, they followed with Us. Chapter 6 6:1 It was for many, many days We walked after this through the heat, not stopping at any abode we passed, for they were few in between. It was so long that many of the crowd behind us left. 6:2 “They were of faint heart,” Ivy assured me, “for true followers will follow till the end.” 6:3 Finally, after just over a year had passed, we came to a land just off of the coast, that was ruled by a king named Mohammad, who taxed his people oppressively. 6:4 It was Ivy’s first intention to walk through the land unceasingly and to the places beyond, but She saw that I was in need of drink, so She stopped at the home of a peasant and asked for water, but the peasant said that the water in the area was either too salty to be consumed, or too dirty, so instead Ivy asked for wines. 6:5 The peasant responded that she had no wines, because she had to buy them under the Law of the Land and did not have the money because of her taxes. 6:6 “Bah to the taxes!” said Ivy, “Honor and money should be presented to a ruler who is well liked and respected, but if that ruler is unjust, your money he deserves not!” 6:7 But some of the king’s guards was walking nearby, and heard Ivy’s cursing of the King, and they grabbed Her, and though She could have smote them there, She did not, for She was kind. 6:8 And said one guard: “Have you been speaking against Mohammad, our King?”, and Ivy admitted She had, for She did not lie, and the guard said, “Then Your punishment will be death by burning, unless You can pay.” 6:9 '''So Ivy declared, “Because you have insulted me, the rightful Queen of Earth, for all of your days will you be a man of gold, and it will be with your head I pay the King!” '''6:10 And Ivy touched the man with Her hand, and he became as though a beast of gold; made of metal and yet living, and She removed his golden head, which still lived, and personally paid it to the King. 6:11 When Mohammad saw the gold piece was disgusted, and had the head put to death by melting, and at night, when We were staying at the home of the peasant, whose taxes we had paid with more heavenly-created gold also, he called his men to him. 6:12 To his Chief of the Armed Forces the King said, “Ye have heard that the Sister of the One has entered the Land of the Angles, and turned a soldier to gold. Gather all your armed forces around you, and attack Her. Beat Her if you must, but do not kill Her, and bring Her to me.” 6:13 To his Supreme Judge of the Courts the King said, “You know that the Chief of the Forces is arresting the criminal Jewel. Make sure that She loses Her trial.” 6:14 To his Personal Aide the King said, “You hath heard tale that Jewel will be incriminated as a criminal. Prepare the execution.” 6:15 And all of the men set out to do what they had been told. Chapter 7 7:1 The Armed Forces of the King arrived at the home of the peasant late at night to arrest Ivy, and when we refused to give Her to them, they threw flaming objects at the hut, which caught fire, which She extinguished. 7:2 And I said to Her, “Oh, please, my Queen, destroy the soldiers outside and let Us leave here!” 7:3 “Oh, Byu, do you not understand? It is I they have come for, and it is I they shall get.” she responded, and She gave Herself to them to save us, and I followed after the guards who dragged Her away, until She firmly ordered me to leave Her to them. 7:4 And now, in the morning, word has spread that Ivy’s trial has ended, and that Her fate is sealed: She is to be burned to death. Category:Church of Armentine the Great